The Many Musings of Chairman Meow
by MorbidMandy
Summary: We have stories from Alec's perspective, stories from Magnus' perspective, but now I give you one from Chairman Meow's perspective. Thoughts and Musings from a cat. THIS IS A STRANGE STORY. Church/Chairman Meow Romance MERCH! .Multi-chapter.Malec Slash
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something small and cute that popped into my head. I'll probably continue this, just as a series of random musings from Chairman Meow. I love that furry weirdo. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: I OWN IT!**

**Lawyer: Do you want to think about that statement?**

**Me: Um... maybe...**

**Lawyer: Ahem**

**Me: OKAY, OKAY-I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

You wouldn't _believe_ how hard it is to be me. I mean, I know I'm a cat, but still.

First I'm born in a _filthy_ alley, and then I'm hungry for a week.

Luckily then I was rescued. The Tall One came and picked me up. I squirmed for a while, enjoying the warmth of his hand. He said something and took me to my house. At first everything was perfect-he was a great friend.

He fed me, and cleaned up after me, and we had the _best _cuddly times. But then he brought home another pet.

I called this one The Petter. He petted me once, and then kicked me out of my bed! I was outraged-the Tall One was in there having cuddly times with The Petter!

Over the next year or so, I learned many things. There were many Petters, and many Kickers. There were some Cuddlers, but they all left.

The Tall One and I still had cuddly times, but they were few and far between.

But then there was The Quiet One. When the Quiet One first came, I decided he was going to be a Petter. So as soon as the Tall One left the room, I leapt on the Quiet One, purring and rubbing all over him. At first he seemed so surprised I was a little worried that he was going to end up being a Kicker.

But he was better-he picked me up and hugged me-a CUDDLER!

I was so happy I licked him. He was now mine. Ha-ha, Tall One. Now Quiet One was _my_ pet.

Of course, Tall One disregarded the fact that Quiet One now belonged to _me_, and he licked him too. Well, strange licking-he used his lips, not his tongue-but the reason was obvious. He even bit him...

Hmmm, maybe that's how you marked someone. I would have to try that next time.

Sure enough, next time Quiet One came around, he picked me up and gave me a hug. Mmmm, cuddly...

Oh, wait-RIGHT! I bit him on the hand, and then licked it a couple of times. That would show Tall One. Two could play at that game-I was reclaiming Quiet One!

Tall One was unhappy though, and he threw me in another room and locked the door. I battered the door-I needed to protect my property and _my_ Quiet One!

The next few weeks were a battle-between me and Tall One. Quiet One was the prize. To tell you the truth, I think that Quiet One liked me more. After all, he cuddled with me all the time-he mostly just kissed Tall One.

Once, he was laying on the couch, and I was on his chest. He was stroking me and then he said something... I don't know what (you know humans and their idiotic language!)but I like to think that it was 'I do not love Tall One as much as I love you Chairman Meow.'

Yes, that's probably what it was...

Of course, Tall One and Quiet One yelled sometimes too. I hated that. I would hide under the couch until they would stop yelling. Sometimes they would kiss and be happy, but sometimes Quiet One would leave. I didn't like it when he left-Tall One was always so sad, he forgot to feed me.

However, the worst day of the battle was the day I like to call 'The Day Tall One Made Quiet One Yell'. It was _horrible_.

It started out as normal as most days-Quiet One came over and cuddled me and kissed Tall One. We were all just lounging around, and I was trying to decide whether to cuddle more with Quiet One or play with him...

All of a sudden, Tall One was pulling Quiet One into the bedroom. I couldn't believe it! I had been _so _nice, letting Tall One play with Quiet One all he wanted! But now he was just taking advantage of my good nature.

Of course, Tall One shut the door so I couldn't save Quiet One-although at the time I thought he was just being mean. I sat by the door, waiting until Quiet One would leave.

Then I heard it. Quiet One yelled and moaned. OH NO! Tall One must be hurting Quiet One!

I battered myself against the door, letting out a ferocious battle cry. I was going to save my Quiet One!

After about an _hour_ of my trying desperately to save him, Tall One opened the door.

Before anything else could happen, I ran over and leapt onto the bed. I looked Quiet One all over, licking him and making sure he wasn't hurt.

Then I turned around and growled at Tall One. Just because I couldn't find where he had hurt Quiet One, didn't mean I couldn't punish him.

But Tall One laughed and said something to Quiet One, I think he said 'I surrender, because you obviously belong to him and not, not, NOT to me.'... Or, you know, _something _like that.

Quiet One pulled me over so that we were cuddling... ahhh, I loved cuddly time. Tall One laid down beside us and cuddled me too.

Alright... maybe I could share him... just this once.

If you had looked in on us that night, you probably wouldn't have noticed me. But that only made me happier. I was cuddled all through the night, in between my two favorite humans.\

**YAY!**

**Um, okay, I don't mean to be whiny, but if there's anyone reading this who is willing to just read a summary of a story I'm thinking of writing (For Mortal Instruments)...**

**Review PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes this is short. It's HARD to write from the POV of a cat. Anyway, this is chapter 2, and I have chapter 4 written (don't ask how I did that, it just happened). Um, so in case no one gets this, the prior chapter was CoA, and this is the first part of CoG.**

**I'm still looking for people to read my summary. Thank you to: Clary1234, What., and DisturbingEmily for reading my summary!**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own so many things: books, chaptstick, chips, and shoes. I don't own The Mortal Instruments, though. :(**

After Tall One and I came to a non-verbal agreement that we would share Quiet One (even though I still owned him), things were a lot more relaxed. I didn't try and keep Tall One and Quiet One away from each other.

Even though I really, really want to show Tall One that Quiet One is MINE.

Quiet One came over almost every day-usually only for a few hours, but that was okay. I loved having Quiet One here.

But Tall One didn't seem to like it. He always grumbled after Quiet One left.

Of course, though, Quiet One always came back. And he'd pick me up and hug me. Then he would cuddle with Tall One, and they would go into their bedroom for their private cuddly times.

Usually they would let me in afterwards, and I would cuddle and snuggle with them. I would wake up before Tall One, but after Quiet One. He would stand beside the bed, watching us. He would smile, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was a sad smile. It made me sad. Why didn't he just stay?

Sometimes Quiet One would come home damaged. I would stand guard at the door until Tall One healed him. I hated it when Quiet One was damaged. I wanted to go and hurt whoever hurt my Quiet One. I think Tall One did too.

Once or twice Quiet One wouldn't come when he was supposed to. Then Tall One would get dressed, put on his coat and his shoes and sit by the phone. As soon as he would get a call, he would either rush out or sigh and go back to bed.

I didn't want to think about what that could mean. That maybe Quiet One was damaged... too damaged to come.

Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night and Quiet One would be just coming in. Tall One wouldn't be mad, though... he'd just pull him into the bedroom.

I learned things. I learned that when Quiet One's jacket or pocket rang, it meant he was going to leave-even if he'd just gotten there. I learned that when Tall One didn't wear any of that fun sparkly stuff, it meant that Quiet One wasn't coming over at all. And most of all, I learned that when Quiet One came home grumpy, go and hide in the bathroom. Because they didn't always wait to do their private cuddle time until they got to the bedroom. And apparently Quiet One didn't like it when I watched them.

And then it happened. Quiet One came, but Tall One didn't cuddle with him. Instead they yelled.

I didn't try to decipher what they were saying-I just hid underneath the couch. I didn't like hearing anyone yell. But especially not my Quiet One and Tall One.

Quiet One doesn't come back. Not for days, weeks, months, years. All right, well maybe I'm exaggerating it, but it felt like that. It was probably more like weeks.

I can hear Quiet One calling on the telephone, crying and trying to get Tall One to pick up. I'm worried, about Tall One and Quiet One... why doesn't he pick up the phone? Is something wrong?

When Tall One goes to sleep I sniff him all over to make sure he isn't damaged. I don't see anything, but I think he is damaged. Somewhere I can't see. Underneath his fur, maybe...

But then someone knocks on the door. He sounds so much like Quiet One that I practically attack Tall One to make him stand up and get the door.

Go, go, GO! It's him! HIM! Mine, my cuddler, my Quiet One! Alright, _our_ Quiet One, _our_ cuddler! It's him!

He comes back!

I'm so happy to see him, but to my intense surprise, Tall One isn't. He makes him leave.

I don't understand. I'm so sad. I miss him. I miss him. I miss him. I miss cuddly time. I miss him. I miss snuggling. I miss him. I miss everything.

I sit at the window and meow for him. Once or twice I see him, looking up at the window. I miss him so much.

But surprisingly enough, I think Tall One misses him more.

He leaves for a while one day, and when he comes back he smells like Quiet One and the sticky stuff on him when he's damaged. He's sad. He doesn't work for a while.

One day, he looks down at me, and I think I know what he says than-really know, because at that moment we aren't man and cat, we're the same. We're two people... erm... two _beings_, missing someone.

"I miss him too. I love him. But if he can't accept us... I don't know what I can do."

I rub against him, trying to tell him.

I miss him, I love him.

_But..._

I miss _you_. I love _you_.

I miss _all of us._

**So when he comes back smelling like Quiet One and sticky stuff, it's after he opens the portal. The sticky stuff is the ichor.**

**The next chapter is the end of CoG, and then we go onto what I think will happen afterwards.**

**:D Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, it's short. Do you have **_**any**_** idea how hard it is to write from the perspective of a cat? Really hard, that's how hard.**

**I just have to finish up chapter 4 (I wrote a good portion of it as soon as I finished chapter 1 :P) and then I'll be... well, then I'll be starting chapter 5. I can't promise quick updates on any of my anythings, because I'm feeling unreliable and I have SO MUCH HOMEWORK. Seriously. Like 8-10 hours of it a day, because they're condensing 4.5 months of work into 5 weeks. :(**

**I especially can't promise fast updates on this, because this is kind of just like my little side project thingy.**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own it. Trust me, I'm a doctor (I use this joke way too much...)**

It is weeks before Tall One mentions anything about Quiet One. It is a quiet day, as so many are now. We were watching some dismal thing on the box.

Then-terrifying me-a piece of enflamed paper appeared out of thin air.

Tall One reached towards it slowly, lazily, but his eyes show that he is scared.

He reads it, and before I can even meow, he's up and rushing around. He dresses hastily, forgoing his normal glitter and glamour for dark traveling clothes. At the last moment he seems to remember me, turning quickly to scoop me up and hold me to his face.

Once again, I can understand him-because, I believe, that we are feeling so close. But to tell you the truth... it's a little disconcerting. I mean, I love Tall One, but he's kind of mopey. And depressing. Very depressing.

"I'll be back. It's... It's Alec-"

Wait, who?

"He needs me. I shouldn't go-God knows, I shouldn't go... but what does a demon know of God? I'm a glutton for punishment, that's for sure. Ah, well... I'll go, and save the day again, and he'll stomp on my heart, because I can't let go. Don't worry, they don't call me a warlock for nothing. You'll be well-fed. Wait for me?"

And then he set me down and left.

To tell you the truth I was a bit put-out. I didn't understand a lot of what he said (I was hoping that Quiet One would come back so I could start not understanding again), but I got the gist of it. He was leaving. I was going to have food. He was leaving.

Well this was just great.

I missed my cuddlers.

The days were long. Very, very long.

The night after he left, I was terrorized by the appearance of a floating canister above my food bowl. I realized after several _terrifying_ minutes that this was probably what Tall One meant about me being fed.

That night was scary.

It rained outside, but not _just _rain-it thundered too. I ran, like I had so often before, to Tall One's room. But this time, he wasn't there to cuddle me until I stopped being scared.

I snuggled with his pillow, but it didn't hug me or cuddle me or anything. I was so scared...

I started getting angry at Tall One. He always said that he'd be here-forever. That's what he said when he brought me home. Forever. I didn't complain, not once-through all of the Petters, all of the Kickers... I didn't say anything when he made Quiet One go away...

I'd been _good_. So why didn't he love me anymore? What had I done?

I didn't sleep that night, I just shook on the bed. I hated thunderstorms. And I hated being alone. It made me mopey, like Tall One.

It wasn't until that afternoon, after I'd had a cat nap (ha-ha) and a refreshing breakfast-lunch (the magic canister didn't know I hadn't eaten breakfast so I got a _very_ big meal) that I thought about everything else Tall One had said.

Alec. Who was Alec? He sounded like a Petter. Although I couldn't be sure... And why was Tall One abandoning me for him? Unless...

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

He was seeing another cat.

That had to be it. I mean, there was no other explanation. Alec had to be a cat.

I was going to confront him as soon as he got home. It had to be that way-I couldn't play the ignorant cat anymore...

As I lounged in the midday sun, my thoughts drifted again to that faceless Alec. Was he a gray cat? A tabby? Did he have stripes? Maybe he was a kitten... yes, a cute little kitten. But horrible, because he'd stolen my Tall One.

The next day was long and delicious, marred only by worries for Tall One. Those worries were only added onto when, in the middle of the day, something scary happened.

I was lounging in the kitchen, playing with one of Tall One's shoes. It smelled kind of bad, but it was _fun_.

The canister that hovered over my bowl suddenly fell and broke. It scared me because Tall One had never let anything go. It meant that something was wrong.

I waited even worriedlier until two days later, when he came _home_!

At first I was scared-he was singing, which Tall One never did. But he was just happy. He picked me up and swung me around. Which I _didn't_ like.

Then he said something that I didn't understand. I was so happy that I licked his face all over. Then he put me down and the room started cleaning itself up. He talked more, but I only caught one word.

_Alec_.

Now I was back to being mad. I'd almost forgotten about this new cat, this little furry invader.

I ignored Tall One and was _very_ cold to him, but he barely noticed. At last the room had cleaned itself properly and his food had made itself. He walked over to where the canister was and frowned, leaning down and holding it up.

He said something to me, which I assumed was some sort of apology with groveling. Then there was a knock at the door and he stood up and said the name again.

He opened the door and invited _Alec_ inside. I glared around his feet, expecting to see a cat-or a kitten. But to my surprise, I saw boots. I looked upwards and, sure enough, they were attached to a pair of legs. Which was attached to a torso, which was attached to...

QUIET ONE!

I leapt at him, licking him and purring. I was practically shaking with excitement. He kissed Tall One, squeezed me, and came in.

Tall One kept kissing him and saying that Alec name again. Who was Alec. Wait a second... was Quiet One Alec?

Nah.

Alec was probably just a word I didn't know. Like, for instance, I hadn't known the word 'expensive' until my run-in with Tall One's shoes a few weeks ago.

We were back together. Tall One and Quiet One cuddled with me on the couch, and I fell asleep curled up in the arms of my two favorite humans.

**Aww, the gang is back together *hugs***

**But for how long? Dun-dun-dun. No BIG angst for a while, but you never know when I'll get bitten by a sad-bug and write some devestation. :)**

**I have to reccommend this song-I can't do a songfic for it for SO many reasons, but it's: Lola by The Kinks. Youtube it. Seriously. 3**

**Review are cookies :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this one Chairman Meow meets everyone else. Clary, Isabelle, Jace, and Mayrse. And maybe someone else... ;)**

**I'm going to have some questions at the end (not a quiz, more like a poll), with questions for the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing ('cept bad grammar XD)**

Just when things were looking up...

Quiet One brings someone home. Some girl I recognize from the party. The one with the hair like that red fish Tall One used to buy me before I puked it all over his bed.

She pets me, but no cuddling.

_Good_, I want to say, _don't cuddle me_.

Quiet One's the cuddler, and Tall One is a cuddler too. But Fish Hair is a Petter. And Petters can become Kickers _very_ easily.

I hiss at Fish Hair. She pulls back and says something to Quiet One.

I imagine she's saying something like, 'Oh, I see, you are the owner of him. Ah, I am sorry I tried to touch you, the Great Chairman Meow. Please forgive me.'

I sniff and hold my tail up high to show her that I forgive her, but we are not friends.

Quiet One picks me up and cuddles me, humming into my fur. The he turns me around and says something to me. I don't know what it is, but I think it was, 'I belong to you, only you. You are the best owner ever.'

And then he gives me to Fish Hair.

_Betrayal!_

She hugs me, and I pretend to relax. But I am so confused. I don't _like _Fish Hair. Why would Quiet One give me to Fish Hair for cuddly time?

Or-wait? Is she a gift?

YES! That must be it! Quiet One is giving me Fish Hair as a gift! I bite her quickly, and then purr into my chest.

She says something loud, and I ignore her.

'Be quiet, Fish Hair!' I want to say, but I can't, so I purr and swat at her.

Quiet One laughs-my favorite sound, rumbly like thunder but not scary.

Then he takes me away from Fish Hair (_good_, I think. I may own her, but I still don't like Fish Hair.)

Now there is someone else here. WHY? Isn't one strange invader enough.

But this strange invader is nice. She smells like Quiet One and she cuddles me. She makes happy noises and kisses my head. She looks like Quiet One too, in a vague way.

I decide to call her Nice One. But she puts me down too quickly-much too quickly. Tall One comes out from our bedroom and says something.

Then Nice One takes Quiet One away. Thankfully Fish Hair leaves too. But Tall One is sad.

I catch onto this quickly, and come to dislike Nice One. Whenever she comes, she takes Quiet One away, and Tall One gets sad.

I don't see Fish Hair again (at least not for a while). But I don't see Quiet One that often either. Tall One leaves more often, though, and comes back happy and sometimes he even sings, which is... not an entirely good thing. It sounds worse than when I sing, which is saying something.

Then all of a sudden things start disappearing. I'm suspicious and decide to (temporarily) hang up my 'Chairman' title and slip into my alter ego, Detective Meow.

I go on a stake out, watching the living room the entire morning. Sure enough, Tall One puts a bunch of books and pillows into a box. I jump in when he isn't looking.

I listen sharply and hear strange sounds-horns and talking. Then the box is put down for a while, picked up, and then, after a bit of strange sounds and walking, I'm taken up what I think is stairs.

I hear voices again, but they're quieter. Then Tall One speaks.

I can't make out what he's saying, but he laughs, and gives the box to someone else, who says something I also can't make out, and I'm being walked with again.

Box is put down.

Door is shut.

Scissors.

Box is opened.

Quiet One is there, smiling down at me. He says something, which I assume is "You are so very clever Detective Meow! You are the smartest cat in the entire world!". He pulls me out of the box and cuddles me for a moment, then sets me down on a dark bed.

As a matter of fact, this entire room is dark.

I burrow into the pillow, and get a surprise.

It smells like Quiet One! I cuddle with it even more, sniffing it over and over again.

Then the door opens and there's a cry of surprise.

I look over to see Nice One standing there, staring at me. She says something to Quiet One, who gestures to the box and says something.

Nice One points at me again (didn't anyone ever tell her, pointing is _rude_!), and Quiet One quickly moves to scoop me up. He takes me out of the room and down a dark hall, to a dark room.

Fish Hair is there, and she seems surprised to see me. 'Hah', I want to say, 'You will not evade me forever, Fish Hair. You are mine.'

A new human comes in, a tall one with gold hair. At first I like him, but he shoves into Quiet One and he is loud. He kisses Fish Hair too, which doesn't improve my feelings of him at all. Then he makes a gesture at me and yells some more.

I will call him Loud One.

True to his name, he is loud. Fish Hair seems to be trying to make him be quiet, but I just cuddle with Quiet One.

Then _another _human comes in, which makes me want to just shut the door because I can really only stand Tall One and Quiet One and _maybe_ Nice One if she agrees to leave Quiet One stay.

This one is loud too, but she kisses Quiet One on the top of the head and pets me. Not a lot, but enough for me not to want to claw her as much as I do Loud One. She looks like Nice One and Quiet One.

She says something else and leaves before I can name her, which annoys me a little, but only a little.

I'm passed around, and Nice One cuddles me, then Fish Hair pets me, and then Loud One gets me. I am nervous.

But he just pets me quickly, and then hands me to Quiet One. I like it when Quiet One pets me. I don't like all of these humans.

I miss Tall One, and I miss home. I wonder if Tall One misses me. I wonder if my sock misses me. I wonder if Tall One will find that shirt of his I hid in the bathroom. It wasn't my fault-he left it on the floor, practically _asking_ me to play with it.

But Quiet One is quiet, and every once in a while he'll laugh softly, and the rumblies make me cuddle closer. I'm starting to fall asleep when he stands up suddenly.

Loud One is being loud, and Fish Hair is laughing. Quiet One says something to me, which I assume is 'Loud One is an idiot.', and then he turns me around.

I see it.

_Cat_.

**CHURCH! Hahahah, yep. The epic meeting will happen. Now for the questions:**

**Should Chairman Meow name Mayrse? If so, what?**

**Should Church and Chairman Meow be able to communicate?**

**Church is a male cat, right? And so is Chairman Meow... man, there needs to be a girl cat, fast.**

**Did I introduce everyone too fast? They're only going to be here for 1 more chapter, then it'll go back to Magnus and Alec for a while.**

**OKAY, poll/survey/annoying little thing over with!**

**REVIEW please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah so... I think I'm going for a Chairman Meow/Church romance. I don't know how it's going to work *throws hands up* I've never even been **_**near**_** a cat for a long time. I'm allergic. So don't blame me for my lack of knowledge of everything feline. But anyway, as long as there's no objections. And I **_**am**_** thinking about there being a girl cat, just not as a love interest.**

**SOOO, Meow/Church... to you think it is the ultimate in cuteness (like me), or W2W(Way Too Weird)?**

**Clary1234-You get the award for naming her! I already had her part written when I got your review, but it fit her so well, I had to go back and change it.**

**MaybeThere'sHope-I used your name [The Pointer] in the first version of this chapter. It is SUCH a good name for her :P**

**ANYWAY-yay I think this is getting a plot! XD hope you enjoy this!**

This strange new cat stood in the doorway, watching me.

I had to admit, he was a handsome cat. Sleek and aloof in a way I'd never quite managed. I wanted to stay in Quiet One's arms, but I leapt out anyway, deciding to speak to him.

"Hello." I said, standing stiffly.

"Hello... who are you?" asked the new cat, radiating effortless cool.

"My name is Chairman Meow... and you are?" The new cat gave a haughty toss of his head.

"Church. This is _my_ home. Why are you here?"

"Quiet One brought me here." I said, taking a step back. The new cat-Church-was very intense. His eyes bored into me.

"Quiet One?" Church inquired.

I nodded up at him, "Him. Quiet One."

Church tilted his head, "How... cute. Quiet One."

I was indignant, "What do you call him?"

"Don't worry about that. Do you know how long you'll be staying?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea."

Church sniffed me, and walked around me. I was partially scared of him, and partially intrigued. Church seemed like he could be a pretty good cuddler...

Loud One said something (loudly, of course), and I winced.

"Loud One is so... loud!" I complained. Church started laughing.

"What?" I asked indignantly.

"Loud One... that is the perfect name for him." Church licked his paw and cocked his head at me, "If you're going to be here for long at all, you should know where you aren't allowed to go. Come with me."

For a moment I was torn. I really wanted to stay with Quiet One, but Fish Hair and Loud One were here, and Church was... nice.

So I followed him.

He took me down the dark hallway and paused outside a room.

"This is... Loud One's room. Down there is the red haired one's-"

"I call her Fish Hair."

Church gave me an odd look, "Down there is where Fish Hair stays when she sleeps over. Then Quiet One, and his sister, then his parent's room, and then..."

"Then who?"

"Quiet One used to have a brother. Little One. They left with him and they were happy. They came back without him and they were sad. No one goes in there-_especially_ not us."

I nodded, and we continued down the hall.

"This is the fighting room. You should stay away from here. No one gets hurt, but it looks like it a lot of times. Just... stay away." Church gave me an odd look then, and I decided that anything that got sleek, eternally cool Church worried, should be off-limits to me.

"And this is the food room!" We were both excited about this. We dashed inside, only to be confronted with the woman from earlier. She fed us. I considered calling her the feeder, but decided against it.

Quiet One came in then, and said something to the woman. She started yelling and pointing. She yelled a lot. She was scary.

I decided to call her the Scary One.

"I am going to call her Scary One." I told Church.

He choked on a piece of food, "T-That's good for her."

I nibbled more on the food, "What do you call her?"

Church gave out the cat-version of a sigh, "Mother."

"Mother?"

"She is the mother of this family. Your Quiet One is Dark-Hair, and Loud One is Gold One." Church said simply.

If a cat could have blushed, I would have, "Oh..."

Church seemed to think for a moment, "But your names fit them better. There isn't anyone as loud as Loud One. ...but I must ask, why do you call her Fish Hair?"

I explained to him about the fish, and the puking, and he understood. He wasn't such a big fan of hers either.

I was just starting to tell him about Nice One, when Quiet One picked me up. He said something to me, which I assumed was 'I am so very sorry for taking you away from your friend.'

But then he started walking out of the room. I looked back in alarm, but Church was following stealthily.

Quiet One took me to what I assumed was his bedroom, and Church slipped silently in as well. Quiet One put me on the bed and then went to another door, which opened up to a clothes room. It was much, much smaller than Tall One's clothes room. Tall One's clothes room is _very_ big and _very_ fun.

I leapt off the bed and started towards Church. I was a little sidetracked when Quiet One threw a shirt and it almost hit me.

"It seems you will be leaving sooner rather than later." Church noted in his cool voice. I couldn't help but notice that while he didn't seem happy, he didn't seem sad about it either.

"Will you miss me?" I asked anxiously.

He laughed drily, "I hardly know you."

I tried not to let my feelings show (admittedly that _is_ pretty easy for a cat). I would miss Church-he was my friend. Or at least... I thought he was. Or at least that he could be. He seemed like he would be soft and warm and fun to have cuddly times with.

I heard Quiet One call to me, and I leapt into his arms, and he gave me cuddly times. I enjoyed it for only a short time, however, before remembering my prior engagement.

"CHURCH!" I called, and he smoothly jumped on the bed.

"Yes?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Come on! It's cuddly time!" I said, burrowing in Quiet One's elbow.

"What time?" Church asked doubtfully.

I was _stunned_.

Had Church really never experienced the wonder that was cuddly time? _Especially_ cuddly time with Quiet One. I felt so sorry for him. Poor little deprived kitty.

"Just... come here."

Church leapt into Quiet One's arms, who seemed surprised. I snuggled with Quiet One, and batted my paw playfully at Church.

"Come on, snuggle!"

Church looked at me doubtfully, but snuggled. And then Quiet One made a sort of surprised sound, and cuddled us. _Both _of us.

Although I'd experienced cuddly times with two humans before, never had I experienced the joy of cuddly time with a human and a cat. Church seemed to be in a constant state of wonder as Quiet One snuggled with him.

At last Quiet One fell asleep (as he was wont to do after cuddly time-especially with Tall One), and Church and I were lying all snuggly up next to each other in his arms.

"Was that really your first cuddly time?" I had to ask-it was weighing on my mind.

"...yes..."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Beside me, Church stretched languorously, yawning.

"...yes...very much so..."

"I'm glad." and I was. Although I missed Tall One and my home very much... I liked this new place.

Not because of Fish Hair, Loud One, or Scary One, but because of Church.

"Goodnight my friend..." Church murmured, before his breathing turned deep and steady in that way that cat's breath does when they are either asleep or close to it.

"Goodnight indeed..." I murmured before snuggling into Quiet One's arm and falling asleep next to him and Church.

**SOOOO? How was it. Anyway, not as many questions this time (P.S. I was so psyched at the answers I got! XD)**

**1. Meow/Church? Cute or weird?**

**2. Am I humanizing them too much? As I may have mentioned before, it's REALLY hard to write from a cat's POV, but I'm trying.**

**3. Would anyone mind there being a few more chapters at The Institute? I'm getting into this whole Meow/Church thing. Even if people are **_**really**_** against a romance, I love them even just as friends. But especially as a couple. Anyway... *remembering they're CATS*heheh...**

**4. Not a question but I'm totally bragging. I got complimented in the grocery store today :D! It was this girl who said she wanted my shirt (Lynyrd Skynyrd). I was all giggly and girlish afterwards. :P**

**OKAY this part is over! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**:D Thanks for all the reviews last time! I feel kinda bad cause this chapter is kind of short and my mom wants me to clean tomorrow so I might not get a chapter written tomorrow... but I want to get this out there. Sooo, here it is!**

I woke up yawning widely. All I knew was that I was more comfortable than I had ever been. And it had nothing to do with the mattress. _Trust_ me, it had nothing to do with the mattress. The mattress was hard.

It had more to do with the fact that I was cuddled up next to two warm bodies. One, I knew from experience, was Quiet One. His breaths were slow but steady, as always. The body next to me, however, took a moment to identify. It wasn't as warm as Tall One usually was (he was sometimes _too_ warm-hot), but whoever it was, was perfect and warm and soft.

_Church_.

The name darted into my brain, as warm and comfortable as the body beside me now. I had almost forgotten about the sleek cat that laid beside me.

I turned to face Church. He was still asleep, breathing deeply. I wished suddenly that he had been on the inside-his back must have been chilly. I started to move, intending to snuggle on his other side, but he made a cute sleep noise and snuggled closer to me.

He was so cute.

I snuggled up next to him and, to my surprised, he wrapped one of his arms around me. Admittedly, he was still asleep but... I never would've taken Church as a sleep snuggler.

But I wasn't complaining.

I slept another few hours, enjoying the feeling of warmth, comfort, and love that surrounded me from all sides.

But, like most wonderful things, it didn't last.

Quiet One got up, waking Church and I in the process. I wouldn't have minded curling up with Church for a few more... minutes. Hours. Days.

But he leapt from the bed like it was on fire.

I sat up, missing the warmth he had provided.

"Whereyougoin?" I asked, yawning.

Church stretched briskly, "I need to go monitor the hallway. You should see this place without me-the humans here are _beyond_ clueless-I think they would get lost in their own head if I wasn't here." a hint of pride crept into his voice.

"Can I come too?" I asked excitedly.

Church made a shrugging mind, "If you would like."

It would've been nice if he'd seemed even the tiniest bit happy. Or annoyed. Or _anything_ other than simply unaffected. The only worse thing than annoying someone was not affecting them at all.

But I still followed after him.

He strode powerfully to the end of the hallway and laid down. I followed him and laid down beside him.

"Now what?" I asked in a whisper.

"Now... we sit." Church said.

After a few minutes of sitting Scary One came. She babbled something to Church, scratched his stomach, and he set off at a brisk pace.

"How do you know where they want to go?" I asked.

"Well they mostly just ask for people."

"How do you know who they want to go to?"

"...they use names"

"YOU KNOW THEIR NAMES?" I exclaimed happily.

Church gave me an odd look, "Well I know the basic sounds. Quiet One is A-something-c. Loud one is J-something-s. Fish Hair is C-something-ee. Scary One is either M-something-m or M-something-ss. There's a few others, but they mostly call them that."

I mulled over this information for a bit.

"What about Nice One?" I asked.

"Nice One?"

I sighed, "Long hair, nice?"

"Oh... I-something-ee or I-something-l."

We stopped in front of a door.

Scary One said something else, which I assumed was 'Oh Church and Chairman Meow you are the most amazing, wonderful and perfect cats in the entire world'. I told Church as much, and he nearly knocked me over he was laughing so much.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing just... I never tried to think of what they were saying. I just... you're just _too_ funny." he finished, smiling at me.

I felt a little put out. I was funny, perhaps, but certainly not _that_ funny.

Church must have noticed my expression, because he quickly backtracked, "I mean, it's plausible. There is a chance that she could be saying that."

I didn't say anything.

"I-I just never thought about it that way. I assumed that humans just said something stupid and human-ish"

I still didn't say anything.

"Come on, please forgive me? I didn't mean it." the look on his face was what got me. He _actually_ cared.

I felt like dancing and singing 'Ha-ha, Church cares!', butI didn't. I just leaned over and gave him a quick forgiving lick.

"You're forgiven." I said. Church swiped at his cheek where licked him.

"Come, I am hungry. If we whine long enough, someone will feed us." Church said, and I was sorry to see that he had once again reverted to 'Stoic, sleek, ultracool cat' mode. I liked him better when he was caring.

But the thought of food made me cheery enough to follow him, where we meowed mournfully outside of random doors until Nice One stormed out and, yelling angrily, dumped food into bowls for us.

Yum, food.

After we ate we lounged at the end of the hall. Then we lounged at the other end of the hall. Then we ran around the library. Then we sat in the middle of the hall.

Sounds boring, but with Church, it was... unbelievably fun.

I don't know what it was that made it fun. It was just... Church. He was so cool and sleek, brave but somehow... I don't know. Vulnerable wasn't the right word for it. He was strong, that was obvious. And he was also so slim, so sleek and so...

When we were running around the library-just jumping from chair to chair, onto desks and bookshelves-I watched him for a while. Just watched.

How he threw his head back when he took a big leap, how his arms and legs stretched out _so_ far, just barely making it-but somehow he always did.

Not so for me.

I fell. A lot. I mean out of five jumps, I fell on three of them. To his credit, Church didn't giggle or laugh or anything. He just showed me how if you twisted _this_ way, you could make it. And I loved that. I loved watching him jump, and I loved learning how to be just like him.

After we finished in the library, we simply sat in the hall.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed happily, stretching out over the floor next to Church.

"Yes, that was very entertaining." Church agreed.

"Do you always have to do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Talk... like... using so many _words_." I said, spitting out the last word with disgust.

Church turned to face me completely, "What do you mean? What's wrong with using words?"

I gaped at him for a moment, sure he was joking, but he seemed genuinely confused.

"I _mean_, I said that it was fun, and you said," I did my best Church impression, "'that was very entertaining.'"

He still looked at me confusedly.

"You seem so..." I struggled to think of a word to describe him (one that wasn't complementary), "stuffy. Or just so regimented. I have trouble thinking you ever have fun."

He seemed put out, "I do too have fun. I watch the humans watch TV, and sometimes I even play with a piece of string."

I struggled not to roll my eyes, "That is _not_ fun. Fun is... wrestling with a sock. Or trying to eat pants. Or chewing on a shoe."

"How can chewing on a shoe be fun?"

I gaped at him.

"Come with me."

I was going to teach Church how to have fun.

**Okay, so, questions:**

**1. Any ideas on how they should have fun? I definitely have **_**some**_** ideas, but I want to get an idea of what other people think should happen.**

** so I'm trying to do some character development, which I'm usually great at, but then again, these are cats. So do they seem lacking? Like, do they seem like they could actually be characters in a book?**

**(That last question was kind of rambly. Sorry :P)**

**Okay, that's all of the questions I can think of.**

**Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is: thanks for all the recommendations for how to have fun. I tried to use most/all of them :)**

**Okay so I have one part in here when you hear exactly what the 'humans' are saying, actually saying. It was too funny to leave out. The cats will also read something. I know that could never happen, but eh. Artistic license.**

**Also, I know that I'm probably going to have the cats eating things that would kill them, but hey: artistic license/too lazy to change it or look it up. So don't start feeding your cat things just because I write it in. I don't know who would do that, but better safe than sorry.**

My first step in teaching Church how to have fun was to start out slowly. I decided that first thing was to show him the fun of human clothes.

We snuck into Loud One's room (because he was so loud, I figured we wouldn't be able to tell if he was yelling). I liberated a few socks and a pair of pants for my lesson.

"Alright. Lesson 1: Sock Wrestling. I will demonstrate the proper procedure on this sock, and you can imitate me on this one." I said, imitating Church's teaching-tone, and nodding at two separate socks.

I leapt at the sock, hissing and rolling over, wrestling with it. I was having so much fun I almost forgot about Church. _Almost_.

"Now you try." I said, kicking the now-shredded sock in the corner.

Church stared at the sock for a long moment, then arched his back, and... SPRUNG!

Right into the wall.

"Ouch..." I said, shaking my head at him.

He came back around, looking confused, "How did I miss?"

"It's a little hard your first time. Try again."

He leapt again, and this time he nearly got it. The third time he went into the wall again.

By the fourth time I was starting to worry that there was something wrong with him.

But then he got it. And he was so shocked and excited he forgot to wrestle with it.

"I GOT IT!" he howled happily. I couldn't help laughing along with him. I never thought I'd see stodgy old Church so excited.

He did wrestle with it, and I assured him that in no time he would be shredding socks as well as I did.

Church wanted to continue with the socks, but I assured him that pants were even more fun.

He took one leg, I took the other, and we pulled as hard as we could.

A loud 'R-R-RIP' signaled that the _real _fun was going to begin. We squirmed through the pant legs, extending our claws so that they would rip the pants as we went. Then we pulled on them some more, until they bore no resemblance to Loud One's jeans.

We decided to take the tiniest little Fun break, and we went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Now what?" Church asked after we had drunk our fill.

I thought about it for a long minute. Just before I got a (probably brilliant) idea, I heard Loud One coming (loudly) down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Come here." I whispered (although I could have yelled it and no one would've heard over Loud One's loudness).

We climbed up a shelf until we were situated directly over the fridge. Sure enough, that's where Loud One headed.

"I did this to Tall One once, but it was with glitter." I explained to Church.

I waited until Loud One had opened the fridge and was directly below us before I kicked over what looked to be a stack of plastic pans. They clattered around him, and Loud One let out a loud scream.

Nice One came running in, brandishing a yellow rope.

We leapt from the shelf and out the door, laughing. We could hear the humans behind us, but they didn't seem to be following us.

"Jace, are you o-Jace... are those my pans?"

"Uh, um..."

"I thought you said they were lost?"

"Um... the cat's did it!"

We raced away and darted into a random room. It was oddly girlish.

"Where are we?" I wondered.

"I believe this is Fish Hair's room." Church said, gazing around.

"Alright then. Next lesson-chewing on shoes. There aren't any shoes here, so let's go!"

We dashed into the next room, which belonged to Nice One. There were _lots_ of shoes around. I picked two pairs, both fancy and pretty.

"Alright. This is the chewing shoes lesson. It's fairly simple. Just grab the shoe-" I grabbed the heel in my mouth, "And CHEW!"

We gnawed on the heels, and then on the cloth. My shoes had some lovely ribbons on them, and I had fun pulling them apart. After we decimated those socks, we chewed up some more, and then we went to Loud One's room and ate a few of his. Not really _ate_, just really, _really_ chewed them up.

I think I finally _truly_ taught Church how to have fun.

We celebrated by sneaking into Quiet One's room. Church had divulged to me that he kept _very_ delicious food in here. He had given him a little once.

He showed me where Quiet One kept it.

I was amazed-it was like the fridge in the kitchen, but _small_. I carefully opened it (Tall One got... distracted. Sometimes I had to feed myself).

"There they are. Those red things. He puts them in their drinks."

I grabbed the container with my teeth and tugged them down, but unfortunately I knocked over another bottle.

It spilled all over the floor.

I let out an oath as the blood-red liquid spread over the floor.

"What is this?" I exclaimed, struggling to right the bottle.

"This is what he drinks with the Sparkly One. They called it 'Wee-un'"

I peered at the bottle.

_Oscura Lagrima._

I shrugged, unaffected by the fancy name.

"Let's clean it up." I said, lapping at the liquid.

Someone yelled for Church then, and he dashed off with a hasty apology. I started cleaning the liquid again.

The... what had Church called it? Wee-un? The wee-un was _very_ good. Very, very good.

And it tasted even better when I ate some of those red things.

Yum, yum, yum.

I stumbled down the hallway in search of Church. Haha. Search-of-Church. Rhyming's FUN.

That red stuff made me feel funny. Like, brave, and funny. Man, I was _funny_ today!

And where was Church?

I accidentally walked into a wall. I'd swear that hadn't been there two seconds ago. Stupid house with stupid walls that come outta nowhere. I tried to correct myself, but instead I swerved into the other wall. Stupid walls...

"CHURCH!" I yelled when I saw him come out of a room at the end of the hallway. Him and... another him. HEY TWO CHURCHES! Hehehe! Twice the Church for twice the fun! HAHAHAH! Man, I was FUNNY today!

"Meow, there you are. Did you clean up the bedroom?" he asked as he came closer, but then he took a big step back, "You smell _awful_. What _is_ that horrid smell?"

I sniffed the air.

"I don't smell anything but that red stuff."

"What red stuff?"

"Y'know, that wee-un."

"What did you _do_, take a bath in it?" Church made a face.

"Just drank some." I smiled at him, "By the way, you are _really, _really, really, really, REALLY pretty!"

"Uh... thanks?" Church seemed completely baffled.

"You are so cool, and fun, and pretty, and nice, and-"

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Church, concerned.

"Yes, why?"

"Because you're complimenting me. I didn't think you liked me at all." Church seemed serious, which surprised me. Maybe I hadn't been nearly as transparent as I'd thought...

"I like you... I like you a _lot_." If cats could have blushed, my face would have been a tomato.

"How-"

Church was cut off by Nice One yelling at Loud One.

We ran over. Loud One and Fish Hair were kissing and wrestling on the couch.

"What are they doing?" I asked Church.

"They're kissing. Nice One does it a _lot_." Church seemed disgruntled.

I leapt onto the back of the couch to get a closer look.

"What are you doing?" hissed Church.

"Taking a closer look." I said, leaning closer.

Unfortunately, the gravity did not have a good effect on my already churning stomach. I opened my mouth and threw up.

On Loud One.

I ran as fast as I could out of the room, with Church on my heels. I could hear Loud One screaming.

I took refuge in Quiet One's room, under the bed. I felt better, at least.

"Are you alright?" Church asked, climbing under the bed with me.

"A _lot_ better." I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at me, and we stayed there in the darkness for a while. Then I smelled more wee-un.

"HEY! I smell more wee-un!"

"What?"

I looked around and, sure enough, a little of the wee-un had spilled by the bed. I hadn't got it before.

And suddenly I was _so _thirsty...

I starting licking it up.

"D'you want some of this?" I asked Church.

"No thanks... although I am feeling rather hungry. Perhaps..." Church opened the fridge and tugged out a container, "Oh my, it's cake!"

After I licked up the rest of the wee-un, I ate some of the cake with Church. By this time I was starting to feel a little loopy again, so I decided to go and rest in the hall (because things are just so much more fun in the hall).

However, that was not to happen. Loud One was yelling, and holding up his pants. The ones that we'd played with. Nice One was beside him, holding up her shoes. They were yelling at Quiet One, who was laughing. Then they saw me and Church and starting pointing and yelling at us.

We turned and ran into Quiet One's room.

I'd forgotten how mad Tall One always got after I ate or chewed his clothes.

Quiet One came in, took one look at the floor (which still had a red stain from the wee-un, even though I'd licked most of it up), and let out a yell. Then he scooped me up and said something to me. I felt too sick to imagine what he was saying.

The door opened and Loud One, Nice One, and Scary One all came in, pointing and yelling.

I turned and threw up.

On Loud One (again).

**I dedicate this chapter to my mom who: 1. Told me to get the cats drunk (I said 'I'm doing a story about a cat' and she said 'you should have it get drunk') and 2. Googled 'What wine do cats like to drink'. And when that didn't work 'Wine for gay men'. P.S. Google the wine name, it comes up (in quotes) for the second or so result. :) It says it.**

**Questions:**

**1. Was this funny? I really, really tried to make it funny, but when I read it over I think of all the **_**other**_** things I could have said...**

**2. Same question as before: am I humanizing the cats too much?**

**OKAY, so I think this was a pretty funny chapter. Jace got puked on twice, which I think is like a record. :D (plus-longest chapter of this story! and I actually have a PLAN for the next few chapters! XD)**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes this is short. It is short as heck. I had to stop it where I did. It just... flows better this way. So yes, it is absurdly short. But it is stuffed with fluff. :)**

**Oh and, BTW, I am super-lazy, so I didn't stop to find the books and see what Meow and Church looked like. SO if anyone knows could you please tell me? Thanks!**

**Also (yes I ramble): I'm taking artistic license here (again). Yes I know, I'm saying this a lot. Because with a plot comes a lot of plot problems. So just bear with me and if anything is TOO horrid and unrealistic for you, tell me.**

Quiet One was not happy with me.

Not happy at all.

Although he _did_ seem to think that it was funny when I threw up on Loud One. Church did too. It was really only Church I was worried about.

You see, now that I was feeling better (less loopy), I distinctly remembered telling Church that I liked him. That I liked him a lot. And that wasn't information that I had wanted to share. I didn't understand it, but I felt like if I told Church that I really, _really_ liked him, then maybe he wouldn't like me as much back. And if that happened then I would be very, very sad.

So I didn't want Church to remember what I said.

I was in the hallway. Quiet One had banished me here after he got some cleaner and paper to wipe up the red stuff... the wee-un.

Loud One was shut up in his room, as was Nice One. Scary One was in the kitchen with Fish Hair. I felt a little hungry (y'know, since I'd emptied my stomach twice), but I wasn't going anywhere near those two.

Nice One had yelled at me a _lot_. So had Loud One. The only people who didn't were Fish Hair (she was laughing at Loud One too much) and Scary One (she was yelling at Quiet One and pointing to the bottle of wee-un). And Church, of course.

As soon as my thoughts returned to Church, my mind flew away and took a vacation as I dithered about, thinking about him.

Really, though, how had I thought he could _ever_ like me even close to as much as I liked him? Just thinking of him, with his smooth, sleek fur and slim yet oh-so strong build. His eyes that were so, _so_ pretty. His nose that was so cute. His mouth that was-

AHEM!

I'm sorry, I got a little distracted there. Thinking about Church, and his mouth... his cute, wonderful, adorable, gorgeous mouth...

Oops. I got distracted. Again.

How was it I'd known Church for less than a day, yet my thoughts still revolved around him? How had I gone from 'hey-it's-a-cat' to 'OMG-Church-just-looked-at-me-*squeal*-!'?

Then again... who was I kidding? I'd been gone the instant that I saw Church. Him and his face, and his body... and his eyes, pretty green eyes... and his cute little pink nose... and his mouth...

DAMN IT! I needed to _focus_!

Every time I thought about Church, my thoughts immediately went to certain parts of his anatomy. Oh boy, just thinking of the word 'anatomy' made me think of him, and my thoughts went skidding off in that direction again.

I just needed something to distract me.

"Are you okay?"

I stood quickly at the sound of Church's voice. I had been laying sprawled across the end of the hallway, but I stood for Church, trying to seem nonchalant.

"I'm fine..." I said, lying through my teeth. I was most certainly _not_ fine-I'd been feeling like crap one minute ago, but now I was... oddly ecstatic.

"Are you sure? Would you like some kibble, or perhaps I could try and steal some fish for you? Scary One hardly notices."

How cute! He was _worried _about me! He wanted to _help_ me. I bet if I actually asked for fish he would go and _get _it for me!

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" I accentuated this statement by smiling in what I hoped was a non-threatening, non-creepy way. I might have failed on the non-creepy.

Cause he kind of gave me that 'wow that was a creepy smile' look.

After a few minutes of painfully awkward (at least for me) silence, Church spoke.

"Were you serious?"

"About what?"

"When you aid you really liked me."

My blood pumped faster, and if I could blush I would've been. Hell, I was pretty sure I _was_ blushing, through my fur. I'd really hoped he had forgotten that...

"...y-yes. Why?"

I had to know. Maybe I was a glutton for punishment-I knew I was. But I needed to know.

"...Cause I really like you too."

The house could've fallen down around me and not only would I not have cared, I wouldn't have noticed. Because right after he said that, Church took two steps forward and kissed me.

Cat kissing, but still.

It was the most amazing experience I'd ever had.

That feeling of suddenly being _whole_ again, of being completely, entirely _whole_. I was Church and Church was me, and there was no beginning or ending or anything. I never thought that anything could make me feel like this-it was better than the best cuddly time with Tall One and Quiet One.

My thoughts darted around my head, barely forming anything resembling coherency.

If I were to name Church I would have named him The Amazing One. The Unbelievable One.

And if I were to name myself I would name me The Luckiest One.

Because Church really liked me. _Me_! Little old Chairman Meow... he liked _me_!

I wanted to scream it from the rooftops. HE LIKED ME! Ha-ha! Eat your hearts out, other cats! Church likes _me_!

I pulled back from him.

"I-"

And I was picked up and turned around, taken away from Church. I twisted in the grasp, struggling to catch one last glimpse of him. Church looked as bewildered as I felt.

Then I looked at my captor.

Oh.

Tall One was here.

**Yep. Magnus returns! So how was it? I made Meow a little mushy-gushy. :P**

**How did I do? Here's the questions:**

**1. What do they look like? By they I mean Meow and Church.**

**2. How did I do with the kiss? I don't know how cats kiss. But I **_**tried**_**! I just hope I didn't **_**over**_**do it. **

**3. Overall, how was the chapter?**

**Alright, thanks for reading! :D**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this is also super-short. I spent WAY too long working on my new songfic, Fast Car, and so this suffered a little. But it was either give it to you like this or make you wait until tomorrow night. :) But be happy, because it looks like I'm going to be updating this at least mostly daily.**

**:D yay!**

**Ooh, and random bit of news- I was reading this book, Fallen by Thomas E. Sniegoski and it totally said Nephilim! Which made me put the book down (which is why I don't know **_**why**_** it said that) and start writing this! Yayy!**

I hissed at Tall One. I wanted him to put me _down_, please. I wanted to go back to Church, and kiss him again. And maybe talk. But probably just kiss him.

But Tall One didn't seem to be inclined towards putting me down. He said something to me. I wanted it to be something like, 'Oh I see that you are busy, let me just send you and Church on an all-expenses-paid cruise to the Bahamas.'. But I knew that it was probably more like, 'Hello'.

I tried to make my displeasure unknown by bopping Tall One on the nose with my paw. Unfortunately he made that 'you're so cute' face and gave me a quick cuddle.

Then Quiet One came out of his room, and Tall One quickly put me down and kissed him. They murmured to each other, but I barely paid attention.

Church seemed grumbly.

"Sparkly One ruins everything." Church grumbled.

"Sparkly One?"

"Him." Church nodded at Tall One.

"Him? Sparkly One definitely fits him!"

"Do you know him?"

"Of _course_! He's my human!"

"Wow... I always thought that if Sparkly One had a cat, the cat would be more... sparkly, or at least it would be... I don't know... kind of glittery..."

"Well, I can be pretty sparkly, when Tall One gets some new glitter or makeup." I shuddered slightly, remembering the last time I'd woken up to see Tall One brandishing a makeup brush...

"Tall One?"

"That's what I call him."

Church seemed to think over this for a moment, "I suppose Tall One fits him pretty well."

I shrugged, "I never really noticed his over abundance of glitter."

Church opened his mouth to speak, but once again I was lifted into the air and away from him. Tall One again...

He said something to me in that fake-angry voice he used whenever I do something bad to someone else. I tried to tell him that I wanted to be put _down_, please. But humans are _so _clueless. He just snuggled with me and made those cute noises he does whenever we have cuddly time.

Mmm... I hadn't realized it, what with me being so enraptured with Church, but I'd missed Tall One. A lot.

He took me to Quiet One's room (Church snuck in as well), and sat down on the bed with Quiet One. I was estatic-It was cuddly time, it _had_ to be!

Sure enough, they laid down beside each other with me in the middle. I was just cuddling in when I remembered.

"Church!" I called, sitting halfway up.

"Yes?" he asked, leaping smoothly up on the bed.

"Come on! It's Cuddly Time!"

He took a few tentative steps towards us, then jumped in and snuggled up next with me. Tall One made a noise of surprise, but hugged both of us closer.

I drifted off to sleep surrounded by _all_ of the people I loved-Tall One, Quiet One, and Church.

I woke up in darkness. Someone had turned off the lights-not Tall One or Quiet One, since they were still in their previous positions around me. Church was asleep as well, snoring softly.

I was grateful that he was asleep-it gave me a chance to watch him. Wow, that really sounds stalker-ish. It isn't. It's just... he's such a handsome cat, and I normally don't get a chance to look at him, not _really_ look at him.

His blue fur, so handsome and smooth, and his long legs... next to him, I looked like a midget cat.

He smelled like soap and the tiniest underlying hints of citrus. He smelled... perfect.

I snuggled up to him again and fell back to sleep.

**(A/N: HI! This is Alec's POV! A *tiny* break from the cats here, okay?)**

**APOV**

Alec woke up to Magnus' eyes on his.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead." greeted Magnus.

Alec gave him a sleepy smile, "'gmorning."

They laid there for a few moments before Magnus spoke again.

"Since when do my cat and your cat... canoodle?"

Alec grinned down at the cuddling kitties in between them, "Apparently they're quite the friends now. They wreaked _havoc_ all around the Institute."

"You mean about the wine stain on your floor?"

"No-well yes, and _by the way_, my mom was VERY mad. I told you that we should keep the wine at _your_ apartment. But they _destroyed_ two pairs of Izzy's shoes, shredded Jace's jeans and puked on him TWICE."

Magnus chuckled lightly, "I know I was here for the second time, but when was the first? Did you see it?"

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus' obvious joy, "Well the first time... was when he was making out with Clary."

Magnus almost rolled off the bed from laughter.

"Do you think they... y'know." Magnus nodded down at the two cats.

"Nah... I mean... I don't know..."

They watched the cats for a moment longer before shrugging and returning to their previous activities.

Alec kissed Magnus deeply, his lips moving against his, hard and then soft, seeking and claiming. Each time they kissed he felt like he was exploring an exotic and foreign land.

He maneuvered himself over the cats so he was straddling Magnus, never breaking the kiss. He ran his hands through Magnus' hair, tugging at the ends and making Magnus moan with desire.

Magnus trailed his hands up and down Alec's chest, feeling his muscles-steel under silk.

Alec moved against him and Magnus let out a groan-which Alec promptly captured with his mouth. They lost each other in the motions of each other.

**CMPOV (Chairman Meow)**

I woke up to the bed shaking.

"AHHH!" Church was awake too.

"Calm down. They do this sometimes. It's better to just hide underneath the bed before they _really_ start it up." I explained

We leapt off the bed in the nick of time-Magnus rolled over, pinning Alec underneath him.

We carefully darted under the bed.

"What are they doing?" cried Church as the bed shook above them.

"Private-cuddling." I explained.

Church looked adorable like this. His fur was all ruffled on one side, sticking straight up and out. I couldn't resist him.

I took a step over to him and gave him a shy lick.

"Good morning." I said.

He smiled at me, "Good morning."

He licked me back. It was simple, it was sweet.

It was all I needed.

**Ookay, so tell me how it was.**

**Questions:**

**1. Should I do more human POV's?**

**2. If I should do more, whose? Jace's? Isabelle's? Magnus? Alec?**

**3. Should I move them back to Magnus' apartment? Warning: Church lives at The Institute, so...**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are so awesome! There is nothing I like better than waking up to so many reviews!**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! I heard the most amazing news! And so, if anyone on here **_**hasn't**_** heard it, here it is:**

**http:/cassandraclare*livejournal***

**Just remove the *'s and replace them with .'s.**

**Okay so to the actual chapter stuff: I'm having the *tiniest* bit of writers block for this story. I'm really in the mood to do drama and angst (as I'm sure you can tell by my last two songfics), and so I'll probably be doing another songfic tomorrow or tonight. But I TRIED to keep this up to the funny standards. :) so tell me if it's funny!**

I had never seen a bed that was so clean underneath.

Under Tall One's bed there was bags, and clothes, and lots of fun things that I'd play with when he and Quiet One had their private cuddly time. Quiet One's bed had _nothing _underneath it. Not even a stray sock. Absolutely nothing to play with.

And Church certainly wasn't any help-he just stared up at the shaking mattress with terror in his eyes.

"Are you sure they're alright?" he said, his voice quivering a little bit when Quiet One let out a low cry.

"Yes. Look, why don't we leave?" I said, wishing to quell his fear of the shaking bed. I couldn't blame him, remembering the first time they'd had their private cuddly times when I was around.

Church looked at me with wide eyes, "And go where?"

I tried not to roll my eyes, "To the hallway, duh." it came out a lot snarkier than I'd intended.

We shot out from under the bed and slipped through the tiny crack in the door. We left the door a little more open then it was before, just in case we needed to go back in.

I absentmindedly wandered down the hallway to Nice One's room. She sat inside, on her bed, holding her shredded shoes in front of her. I decided to go comfort her, and told Church as much.

He followed me in, and we both rubbed up against Nice One. She said something and hugged us both. I assumed it was something like, "I forgive you, it is my fault anyway, for having such edible shoes."

I cuddled a little bit with Nice One, but she wasn't nearly as good of a cuddler as Quiet One or Tall One, and I was hungry. But when I tried to leave, she just hugged me tighter.

"Nice One is very... um... tight." I remarked to Church, squirming in her arms.

"Tell me about it..." remarked Church, who was in a similar predicament, held under her other arm.

Finally, after some creative pretending on my part (acting like I was going to puke on her), she let us go.

"You are one intelligent feline." Church said with what sounded like a hint of respect in his voice.

"Thank you!" I said, grinning insanely. Any compliment from Church was sure to affect me in the same way.

Church and I raced to the kitchen and, sure enough, there was Scary One.

She said something scary-sounding to us, which I guessed was something like, "GRRR, I am SCARY ONE!", but then she fed us, so I forgave her for being scary.

We ate quickly, and then, realizing that we had nothing to do, we played with Scary One for a while. Well, we played _near_ her, at least, because Scary One wasn't exactly encouraging to play with.

First we played a game called 'Run in the Strange White Powder'. What you did was, walk on the wet things that were in the sink, then knock over the bag with the white powder and run through it. Church thought it was fun, but Scary One didn't.

We moved on to another game, but Scary One didn't seem to like 'Kick the Things Off the Counter' either. She was being very uncooperative with our efforts to have fun.

She yelled at me, and at Church. She cleaned up the mess we'd made (the white paw prints all over the counter and the floor, as well as the several shattered glasses on the floor) and then she took me under one arm and took me down the hall, where she took me into Quiet One's room.

Tall One lay on the bed, naked, the blanket bunched around his waist. Quiet One was beside him, laying on his side. He was kissing Tall One and touching his face. He was also naked, but there was no blanket covering him.

Scary One let out a yell when she walked into the room (huh, maybe I should've shut the door...). Quiet One grabbed for the blanket, pulling it over his and babbling something.

Scary One just yelled something and threw me towards the bed. However this didn't work out so well, as I was in mid-flight when Quiet One turned to get up. I acted as any cat would, extending my claws so I could catch myself on something.

Unfortunately that something was Quiet One's back. To my credit, I let go as soon as I realized where I was. But that didn't help the fact that there were long red claw marks down his back.

Quiet One seemed mad, so I decided that it would probably be a good time to leave. I turned and ran, slipping past Nice One and Loud One, who were coming in. I could hear them talking behind me.

"Whoa Magnus, you might wanna trim those nails!"

"Shut up, Jace!"

~space~

I hid in the main room, under the couch. Quiet One would never find me here! And Scary One probably wouldn't, either.

I stayed under there, brooding, for at least a day. Actually, it was probably more like fifteen minutes, but who's counting.

I hadn't meant to hurt Quiet One-I _loved_ Quiet One. He was the best cuddler, and he made Tall One so happy. And he'd brought me to this wonderful place, where I'd met Church. Although, I'd also met Loud One... so maybe bringing me here wasn't as great as I'd thought.

No, Church more than made up for Loud One. Even if he _was_ the loudest human I'd ever met.

But I hadn't wanted to hurt Quiet One. He'd just wanted to stop flying through the air. It was all Scary One's fault-she was the one who'd thrown him.

Speaking of that, _why_ had she thrown him? She could've just put him down softly and _then_ decided to have a completely irrational yelling fit. She acted like she'd never seen Quiet One and Tall One after their private cuddles.

Oh, I couldn't blame Scary One, no matter how irrational her throwing me was. I was the one who'd extended his claws... it was _my_ fault.

I was staring at the wall when I felt hands pull me out. It was Quiet One. I tried to get away, sure he was going to be angry at me, but he cuddled me.

He murmured something to me, which I _hoped_ was him forgiving me, and then he hugged me again. But I was still worried about something...

I squirmed out of his grip and went behind him and poked at his back until I'd moved his shirt up. I stared in astonishment.

What faced me was pure, unblemished white skin. No hint of the claw marks that had been there just a few minutes earlier...

Now I must say, I was not an idiot. I knew that there was something distinctly _different_ about Tall One. He always cleaned things up with a wave of his hand, and whenever he hurt himself (or, as had happened on several occasions, I had hurt him) he just healed.

And I'd seen his clients before, burly men who came in with blood-spattered clothes, waiting to be healed by Tall One. But I'd never really thought about him helping Quiet One... which I should've. I felt foolish. But happy, so very happy that I hadn't hurt Quiet One irreversibly.

I leapt back into Quiet One's arms and licked his face enthusiastically. He laughed as I licked him, and I knew that, at least for now, everything was back to normal.

And normal was pretty good.

**How was it?**

**Questions:**

**1. Was it funny?**

**2. I need names for a girl cat. So... what's a good girl cat name?**

**I'm gonna do a shoutout here, to: MaybeThere'sHope. Check her out, her stories are A-ma-zing! :)**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! My summer courses are ending, so there's a lot of work there, and I got caught up... well, I started writing a songfic for the (amazing) song Mad World by Tears for Fears (I don't think any other version does it justice), but it got... complicated. So now I have an unfinished 6000+ word oneshot that may or may not be usable.**

**But-ANYWAY-here it is! I have lost most of my plot ideas, soooo... any ideas? Ha-hah. :) please?**

**Disclaimed-I own nothing.**

Regret isn't a fun feeling to have. It isn't like joy, or elation, happiness or excitement. It's a grumbly feeling in your stomach, almost as bad as guilt.

It's especially bad if you've recently puked on someone. Because then your stomach already feels bad, and then... yeah. Not fun.

I was in Tall One's arms, watching Church as he paced in front of the door. I felt suddenly guilty-I should have said something too him earlier, until waiting until now.

Because, apparently, we were going home.

How strange was it that earlier I'd been _desperate_ to go home, but now I was... now, the very feeling of going home-and therefore leaving Church, made me sad and... depressed.

Tall One was talking to Quiet One, and I was still staring mournfully at Church. I wanted to say something, but... what could I say? That the time I'd spent with him was the most fun I'd had in my life? That he was the best cuddler ever? That... everything was absolutely perfect when I was with him? That I never, ever wanted to leave?

But what would it matter?

I was leaving (forever) anyway.

But still, when Tall One set me down, I dashed over to Church and practically tackled him. Actually, scratch that, I _did_ tackle him.

"Me-OW!" he yelped as I jumped on him.

"Imma gonna miss you Church." I whined, nuzzling into his side.

"I will miss you too Meow." he said stoically, or at least as stoically as a cat who was on the ground being nuzzled to death by a tiny cat.

"I'll really, really, really miss you." I said, pulling back from him.

Tall One lifted me up again then, tucking me into his jacket. I squirmed up to sit on his shoulder and looked back on Church as we left.

"I-I'll find you-I promise!" Church yelled, his face a mask of desperation, but I only caught it for a second before the door swung shut behind us.

I squirmed into Tall One's pocket (they were big and I was small) and hid my face until we got home. The journey was rough and bouncy, and loud as well. I'd missed most of it on the way there, and I almost felt bad about missing it again... almost.

I was placed lovingly on the couch, and Tall One went to make food, singing loudly and badly. I missed Church already, but I decided to try and fake it. I found my favorite toys-my sparkle mouse, my socks, even my squeaky toy... but none of them held any allure for me.

I tried slipping into Tall One's room and looking for stray clothing, but, despite the several promising pieces I found, I wasn't motivated enough to actually do anything with them. So I kicked them into a pile. And, because I was feeling helpful, I dragged Tall One's lost green shoe out from underneath the dresser where I'd hidden it.

Tall One came in then, happy because 'he'd found his shoe', and he fed me. He seemed to be happy enough-probably because we'd just come back from seeing Quiet One (...and Church, although I didn't think that Tall One was really happy because of Church).

...could that place be where Tall One goes when he goes to see Quiet One?

If it was... maybe I'd tag along sometimes? Maybe...maybe... maybe I'd get to see Church! And Church wouldn't have to make good on his (extremely vague) promise to... what was it?

Find me. Somehow.

Not that I really expected him to be able to make good on that promise. I mean... we lived quite a while wy from each other. And... Tall One had turned a lot. A _lot_. The thought of Church... wandering around... just looking for me...

I may not have understood everything (or actually... pretty much anything) that I was feeling right then... but I was fiercely protective of Church... and therefore opposed to having him wandering the dangerous streets just... just... to see me.

Church was my best friend, and so much more. I loved him as much as I loved Tall One... maybe a little bit more...? But that was wrong... Tall One had rescued me. Tall One fed me, and cuddled me, and... he'd brought me _so_ many wonderful pets... but... I couldn't deny it.

I loved Church.

A lot.

A scary lot. It was scarier than being alone during a loud thunderstorm. I don't like being scared-I mean, who does, but... despite my colorful and imaginative ways of dancing around it... I was abnormally small. Even though I ate more than my share, I was still less than half of Church's size. So I was kind of scared of a lot of things. Like thunder.

Or the sucking thing. Tall One used it quite a few times, and it usually sucked up the things I spilled. I hid in the closet, usually... but this one time, it had started sucking up Tall One. Well, his pants (they were ridiculously long), but I was so afraid for him that I'd leapt out and attacked it...

Loving Church was scary like that. It was scary, but... I liked this feeling. It was nice and sweet and cuddly. It was a cuddly feeling. It made me smile, even though I probably looked like an idiot, standing by my food bowl, grinning widely.

I made my way to the living room, leaping onto the couch. That was one thing I'd missed... the other place had been so dark and depressing. Here-home-was light and comfortable, there were always plenty of pillows to lay on, and wrestle with.

And Tall One had given me my own corner of the living room-where he'd piled cushions, and there was my toys and even a special scratching post. I hid things there-it was my Very Special Place. I wished that Church was there, so I could show _him_ my Very Special Place.

I would show him my sparkly mouse... and my socks... I sighed and rolled over onto my back, kicking at the air. I would just have to wait... wait until Tall One left again, and I'd hide in his... his what? I could try his pocket, but he would no doubt feel the weight.

Well... I'd cross that bridge when I came to it.

Tall One picked me up and snuggled me, making me feel cuddled and loved and...guilty gor thinking only of Church. I should be happy-very, very happy-that I was home. With my Tall One.

I loved my Tall One. He was _mine_. Just mine, only mine.

But, all too soon, Tall One put me down. Admittedly it had been quite a while, and he had a reason. The stupid doorbell was ringing. I hoped Tall One would shut it up and come back to snuggle more with me.

It was a man with a big box, which excited me (almost more than snuggles), because... well. It was a box. And I was a cat. Boxes were fun, especially for a cat.

So when Tall One put the box down and turned to sign something the man was holding, I thought that this was it.

This was my welcome home present-a box. That may sound like I'm being choosy, but I mean that in the best sense of the word. It was a BOX! But as I sniffed the box, something else made me turn. A voice.

A voice that was... smooth and cool and unaffected. A voice that made my heart speed up because I must be imagining it... or was I? Could he really be... here?

I turned, and there he was... smooth blue-ish fur smooth over a slim, lean body, yellow eyes searching mine, seeking... something. I wasn't sure what.

"I told you I'd find you."

**=^..^=**

**Sooo.. YAY fluffiness! Ummm... so REVIEW PLEASE!**

**:D reviews make me write faster!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty-starting out with thanks and stuff because I always forget them!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers for: 100+ reviews! :D you guys are the best readers everrr!**

**Thanks to all of my readers for: 3,085+ hits this month! Thats... a whoooooollle lot :)!**

**Special shoutout to: MaybeThere'sHope: here is your Merch! [p.s. Merch=Meow and Church-genius, no? Credit goes to MaybeThere'sHope!]**

**Okay so I think that I'm getting back into my groove with the funny. Cause I think this is pretty funny. Cause it has... BUBBLE PAPER, aka bubble wrap. Which is the most funnest thing in the WORLD!**

I gaped at Church, my mouth moving but nothing was coming out. Church. Here. How... how the... and from where? He-he wasn't here a minute ago! That I was sure of.

"Meow? You okay?" Church's cool seemed to falter slightly as I gaped at him.

I quickly shook my head and smiled goofily at him, "Yeah."

And like that, everything was perfect. Sure, we were still staring at each other, and I had no idea how he'd gotten here, but... it was perfect.

Although I still had some questions...

"How did you get here?" I asked curiously, watching as Church gave me his very best cool-guy look.

"I hid in the box. I heard Scary One saying Tall One's name when she was pointing to the box, so I hid inside... hoping that it would take me to him-and therefore you." Church said, grooming his already immaculately-groomed front paw.

"You... you... but what if it hadn't? What if she'd been... throwing it out, or... or what if it had been going somewhere else? That was dangerous, Church!" I insisted, taking a step backwards in indignation.

Church made a shrugging motion, as if to say 'Danger? I do not cower in the face of danger!'.

"Danger?" Church started, and I hoped (in vain) that I had predicted his words, "I would have been fine, Meow. Don't worry about me."

I sighed. Obviously, I was not going to convince Church that this had been a really dangerous thing to do.

"...Aren't you happy to see me?" Church asked shyly, and I was shocked that he actually seemed to think that I would be anything but thrilled to see him... here... at my house.

"Of course I'm happy!" I exclaimed, smiling broadly at him, "I'm just... surprised. And... happy. I want to show you so much-I want to show you everything!"

Church grinned at me too, and then something changed... something in his eyes softened, and there was a different look in his eyes... something soft and sweet and...

"Meow, I-" he began, his voice immeasurably soft.

But Tall One had shut the door and turned around, and he seemed _very_ surprised to see that his box now had a hole in the side, and that there was a new cat in front of him. He picked up Church (much to my chagrin), and said something loud-but, thankfully, happy sounding.

Then he looked down at me, laughed, and set Church down beside me. He picked up the box and sat down with it. My initial reaction was to tackle Church and tell him how much I missed him, and show him everything, and-and-and-

But I was _really_ curious about what was in that box. So I gave in, leaping on the back of the couch to look over Tall One's shoulder. What? It's not like curiosity ever _killed _someone! **(A/N: sorry to interrupt, but... 'curiosity killed the cat' :P)**

I turned to glance back at Church, who stood still on the floor near the door, watching me slowly.

"Don't you want to know what's in the box?" I asked, bouncing slightly on my paws, "I know I do!"

It was true, I was _bouncing_ with anticipation-what if there were toys in there, or... or something fun! Or something to _eat_!

"I already know... I was _in _there, remember?" Church gave me a small smile. Oops. There were some times when I seriously doubted my own intelligence. Duh.

"Oh..." I said, slightly deflated.

"-But don't let that stop you!" Church said, jumping up beside me, "Although I don't think it was _that_ interesting... but I'll let you figure that out for yourself."

I peered over Tall One's shoulder, the excitement bubbling in me yet again, threatening to overflow as he pulled back the tape from the top, slid the sides opened, and...

It was bubble paper! BUBBLE PAPER!

"BUBBLE PAPER!" I screeched, leaping over Tall One's shoulders and grabbing onto the bubble paper. I twisted, mid-air, and fell on it, hearing the satisfying popping noise.

Tall One laughed, clapping his hands and throwing more bubble paper at me. As each piece floated down, I leapt into the air and pounced on it. BUBBLE PAPER!

"How can you _not _think this is interesting?" I asked Church, looking up to see him still standing stoically on the back of the couch, watching me with a vaguely amused expression on his face.

"The packing material? I was referring to the books that were in there... do you find the packing materials amusing?"

"The packing material? Do you know what this is? Obviously," I didn't give him a chance to answer my question, "Obviously you do NOT know what this is because you are not screaming with uncontrollable joy. This is bubble paper. BUBBLE PAPER!"

"Bubble paper?"

"Oh you poor, deprived cat. Bubble paper is the funnest, most amazing thing in the _world_." I popped a bubble to emphasize my point.

"How can paper be... fun?" Church asked, leaping off the couch to stand beside me, staring at the bubble paper as if it would magically show its fun-ability.

"Church, I will go easy on you because I have to remember you do not know what fun is. You are fun-deprived. This is not just paper. It is BUBBLE paper. Emphasis on the BUBBLE."

Church still looked confused, "Bubbles are fun?"

It took all of my self-control to bop him on the head in frustration. But, I reminded myself, I must go easy on him. He was fun-deprived.

"Bubbles are _very_ fun. Very fun. And so is bubble paper. Allow me to demonstrate." I walked over one of the sheets of bubble paper, popping a bubble which each footfall.

I gestured for Church to follow my example and he tentatively did the same, leaping into the air (quite comically) when the first bubble popped.

"It-it-" he stuttered, shivering as he gazed at the bubble paper.

"It popped." I grinned at him, and threw myself on the bubble paper again, rolling back and forth over it, popping bubbles like crazy.

Slowly, carefully, and with a precision I couldn't have matched even at my most calm, Church gently prodded more bubbles, getting faster with each 'POP'.

So we spent a few fun-filled hours popping the bubble paper, Tall One behind us the entire time, laughing as I leapt over Church and we had popping races. I won all of the races, purely because Church still had a tendency to leap into the air whenever an errant bubble popped. So I usually won, but a few he managed to... somehow... without me letting him (I swear)... win.

But eventually the fun of bubble paper came to an end. Well, the fun didn't, but the bubble paper did. Tall One lounged on the couch, looking at the (boring) books that came with the bubble paper, and I decided to show Church around.

"This is my home. That is where I eat, and Tall One's bedroom. There's other stuff down there, but first, this is my Very Special Place! See-this is where I scratch things, and this is where I lay down, and these are my toys!" I proudly pointed to each place, but Church still gave me a confused look.

"Why is everything so... sparkly?"

Oh dear...

**Yeah, it's kind of short-but this LITERALLY is the best I could write for now. I'm still in a giant writers block, but I'm starting to come out of it (admittedly slowly). So how was it?**

**In the next chapter: Chairman Meow shows Church how sparkles are *fun*. There will be glitter. There will be lots... and lots... of glitter..**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, so here it is (*drumroll*)-the next chapter! It has: glitter, bubbles (I am a little bit obsessed with them right now), and cuddles. Also did I happen to mention glitter? ;)**

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers-it is thanks to you that this is out so quickly! So go get yourself a cookie-you're awesome!**

**^.^ without further ado, here is the glittery chapter:**

"Everything is sparkly because sparkly is fun." I explained, staring in wonder at Church-realizing, slowly, that not only was he fun deprived, but apparently he was fashion-deprived too.

"Sparkly is... fun? How can sparkly be fun? It's so... glittery."

I struggled not to hit him, "Glitter is fun."

"How can glitter be fun?"

"It just... is."

At this Church seemed truly baffled. I let out a sigh, deciding to 'show' him instead of 'tell' him. So I led him towards Tall One's bedroom-also known as the Place With Glitter. Or at least that's what I called it.

I slipped through the door ahead of Church, watching his face as he entered. Sure enough, his face went from vague curiosity to unbelieving shock to aghast horror.

"It looks like a unicorn exploded in here!" Church exclaimed, staring in amazement.

"I know..." I murmured dreamily, gazing at the glitter-spattered walls and the many marks where glitter had been accidentally dropped, thrown, or sneezed into. It was... perfect.

"How is this fun?" he asked, rubbing up against me slightly. I smiled, the strangest feeling fluttering through my stomach when we touched. Maybe... maybe I was going to be sick. Hopefully I wouldn't throw up on Church.

"Let me show you. This is where Tall One puts glitter and color on him." I said, leaping up onto the vanity table. There were dozens of little containers on the tabletop, glitter and eye-stuff and even lip things.

I chose my favorite colors-green and pink and blue and yellow and purple and... I shoved them close to the edge so that Church could see them. I also pushed over the tiny vial of glitter Tall One likes to use a little bit of.

I ignored the other stuff-I'd had a bad experience one day when Tall One was bored. Cat's were _not_ meant to wear eye stuff and lip things. Although, I must say, I looked _ridiculously _good in blue lip thing.

"Here-this is the green glitter. This is the pink glitter. This is the-OH NO!" I screeched as I accidentally knocked down the purple glitter. I leapt to the side, but knocked down the rest of the containers.

"Help!" Church howled as he was attacked by the glitter. I leapt down to help him, but the damage was already done. The containers had broken and Church was...

Sparkly.

He stood stock-still, looking terrified. His fur was streaked with glitter-and not neat streaks like Tall One sometimes put on me when he was bored-messy, multicolored streaks. Pink and blue and green and purple and yellow mixed with the ultra-sparkly silver from the tiny vial.

I bit back laughter as Church stared at me with terror in his eyes. He was trembling slightly, I realized with a tiny touch of sadness. He was scared.

"Meow... am I... sparkling?" he whispered the last part, eyes shutting out the glitter.

I held back a smirk, "Yes you are." I rubbed up against his side comfortingly. He really was sparkling. And some of the glitter was getting on me, but I didn't mind it. I was used to being glittery.

Tall One came bursting through the door, but he stopped short when he saw the two of us. He started shaking, and then he burst out laughing. He turned and dashed away, but returned quickly with his phone, making it click at us and laughing as he pressed some buttons.

"What's he doing?" whispered Church, leaning into me.

"I... have no idea."

Tall One finished pressing the buttons, snapped the phone shut and took a step towards us. Then he got very still and white, and ran over, picking up the (now-broken and empty) vial of glitter.

It started out slowly... really slowly. Then it got progressively louder until... yep, Tall One was mad.

"We should probably go hide." I said to Church, before turning and dashing away. But Church stayed still, just standing there it his... glittering glory.

"Church. Come on!" I shoved him out the door and to the bathroom. Tall One was never _really_ mean, but he was loud. Very loud when he was angry. So it was better if I got Church someplace quiet until Tall One calmed down.

I shoved him in the bathroom, but Church just stood there, staring at his paws.

"Meow. I am sparkly. Why am I sparkly?" he asked in an oddly detached voice.

"I'm sorry... I accidentally spilled the glitter on you. You look... very pretty." I said, feeling my face heat up under my fur.

"I... I look... pretty?" asked Church, turning to me. I nodded quickly-he did look pretty. Admittedly the glitter was a little strange on him-he just didn't wear glitter with the same amount of flair that I did. But I loved the way the swirls of color looked on his fur. The blue blended in nicely, and the pink, green, and yellow made a pretty mash of colors. The purple blended in too, but the silver stood out above all the rest.

Church was... pretty.

"Thank you Meow." Church said with an odd smile on his face. Once again the strange feeling was in my stomach, making me feel nervous and... strange.

We stood in silence for a little while. Then Church jumped on the sink and looked into the mirror.

"I-I'm colorful! And sparkly! And..." he drifted off, watching himself in the mirror. I leapt up beside him, worried that maybe there was something he _didn't_ like.

But no, there he was... beautiful, glittering Church-blue fur swirled with glitter, yellow eyes staring out at me. And beside him... a tiny cat, looking like a kitten. Oversized paws and eyes, too-small too-cute pink nose. Church was breathtaking, and I was... I looked like I might get stepped on. Because I was just that small.

"And what?" I asked in a voice as small as my body, blinking angrily at my reflection. Why couldn't I be pretty? Why couldn't I be a slim, sleek cat with a long lean body like Church's? Why did I have to be so... small?

"And... I don't know." Church sighed. I looked over at him-the real Church, not the reflection. He looked pensive, almost sad. The plan came to me almost instantly, swooping in and I acted almost immediately.

I tackled Church, launching him off the sink. He fell to the floor with an surprised yelp. I rolled him over, and he yelped again when I licked him, frowning slightly at the taste of glitter. But Church had caught onto the game by then, and he rolled me over as well. We wrestled each other for a long moment.

We paused for a moment, me standing on Church's chest, him breathing deeply as I perched there, smiling down at him.

"I-" breath, "agree with-" breath, "you." Church said, panting slightly.

"About what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, confused.

"Glitter... is definitely fun."

I grinned down at him, giving him the smallest kiss, bumping his nose with mine affectionately, before the sound of a click made me look up. Tall One stood in the doorway, smiling at us as he waved his phone. He said something, which I assumed was something like, "I am so very, very sorry for interrupting you, but you are so cute I must click my phone at you. Please forgive me."

I nodded at him to show my forgiveness. I un-forgave him, though, when he pulled me off of Church, putting me off to the side as he picked up Church and put him in the sink. Then he made a face-Church was too big-and put him in the tub.

For a moment I didn't realize what he was going to do. Then it dawned on me-just as Tall One began the bath. I watched in silence as he added some soap and then-

BUBBLES.

My mind was a crowd of letters and sounds as bubbles formed in the water. I let out a squeak as I jumped into the water, giggling as I was submerged in the water next to Church.

I turned my head and laughed at Church who-to my surprise-laughed as well. I struggled through the bubbles (did I mention I was tiny?), giggling and jumping around him. Tall One clicked his phone at us a few more times, but I didn't pay attention.

I was too busy with Church.

We blew at the bubbles, and popped them, while Tall One tried to wash us. I showed Church my favorite bath time game-Make Tall One Wet-and he quickly caught on, splashing as well (and maybe a little bit better) than me. It was so fun, I didn't want it to end.

But eventually it did. Tall One was soaked, and I was tired. Tall One pulled us out and rubbed us with towels until we were dry. Then he took us to his bedroom, while he pulled something out of his dresser.

Church looked even sleeker than normal, but he kept on giving me this strange smile.

"What is it?" I asked, shivering lightly.

"You... you're just... you're just SO SMALL!" he giggled, and nodded towards the full length mirror on the one side of the room. I looked and... sure enough.

I was even smaller now-at least smaller looking. My fur was spiky but not as fluffy as it usually was, and you could see my real size now. I was... a minuscule cat.

I'd always been fine with my size, I'd just... accepted it. I was small. I was white. I had a small nose, big eyes, and I fell down sometimes. So what? But once I met Church... suddenly all I could think of was how _small _I was. How... tiny. Church wasn't small-he was long and lean and beautiful.

As irrational as it sounded... I wanted to be strong and beautiful like Church. _For_ Church. How silly is that? Me-_me_-, strong, fearless Chairman Meow, getting insecure because of a stupid thing like how big I was. Church didn't care about that-he kissed me, and played with me... so why, when he said something about my size, did I feel so self-conscious?

I shoved these thoughts to the back of my mind as Tall One scooped me and Church up and put us in a chair, wrapping us up with blankets. I tried to continue thinking, but it was too much... the bubble paper, the glitter, the bath... and now, cuddled up next to Church, warm and snuggly in the blankets...

I let myself be lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sounds of Church's heartbeat.

**So how was it? Glittery enough for you? I just can't get the vision of a stony-faced Church covered in multicolored glitter out of my head. :D**

**Next chapter: Cuddling and "What do they **_**do**_** during Private Cuddly Time?". ;)**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, I'm not too sure about this chapter. I love it, and I think it's funny and cute, but I have a headache, so when I reread this it all seemed really dry. It's most likely the headache talking, but on the off chance it's not... meh. I hope you like it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to MaybeThere'sHope for 3 updates in one day. :) If only I could be as dedicated as you! **

I woke up feeling warm and cuddled. Sure enough, I was still swaddled in blankets with Church. He breathed evenly beside me, and my eyelids fluttered, the lure of warmth and sleep enticing me back to dreamland... but I fought to keep my open as I looked over at Church.

He was cute when he slept-half curled up on one side, his mouth lolling open and his pink tongue peeking out. I looked closer at him, smiling faintly as I noticed how he purred slightly in his sleep. It was odd, though... I'd always kind of thought that Church would be the kind to wake up early, and be prowling the halls of his place. It was... nice, seeing him so calm and... normal looking.

Church snuggled closer to me, still blissfully asleep. He was... cute.

I was just shutting my eyes, ready to let sleep overtake me yet again, when I heard the telltale sounds of Tall One being awake. There was the low groan he always made when he went to the kitchen, the sound of the food places being opened and closed, and then-

BANG!

And then he dropped the metal thing. I don't know _why_ he put it on top of the cold room. He always dropped it. _Always_. But this morning, it annoyed me more than usual. Because it woke up Church.

Church woke up with a start, seeming surprised to be curled up next to me. He squeezed out of the blankets, stretching his legs. Church yawned, arching his back as he looked towards the kitchen.

"What was that?" he asked as I squirmed my way out of the blankets.

"Tall One. He always drops the metal thing." I explained, although he still seemed confused. But he shrugged it off and sat down beside me, seeming tentative as he rested his head on mine. Inside I was jumping up and down and squealing, but on the outside I was cool, calm and collected.

Well... maybe there was a little bouncing involved. But just a little-not enough to knock over Church. I was HAPPY!

Tall One came into the room, looking towards us. When he saw us, he let out a strange squealing sound and grabbed his phone, making it click at us. He was about to grab something else (he was getting dangerously close to that feather boa...), when someone began battering themself against the door. Or at least that's what it sounded like.

Tall One swung open the door, and Quiet One came in. They talked a little bit, and then Tall One pointed to us. Quiet One came over to us, knelt down in front of us, and then he got that... look in his eyes. And sure enough, he followed it up by making those noises like you do to a kitten. He wiggled his fingers at us, and I resisted the urge to jump on him. No matter how strange he was, with his eyes and his noises and his wiggling, I loved my Quiet One.

Tall One came up behind him now, laughing and pulling him away. They cuddled a bit, and then they started kissing. Church was squirming beside me, and I turned to look at him (feeling very guilty that I'd been ignoring him while I watched Tall One and Quiet One), and was shocked.

Church was playing with my sparkly mouse.

"Church you are playing with my sparkly mouse." I said, watching him.

He looked up at me, "Yes... I am."

"But... you didn't like it. You said it was too glittery!"

"... well, I'm starting to reconsider glitter."

I beamed at him, "YOU LIKE GLITTER!"

"I... I don't... _like_ it... I just... well... I don't _dis_like it."

I was still grinning at Church wildly. He. Liked. Glitter. I was responsible for the glitterization of Church. I felt like a proud mother. I made him glittery.

We heard a loud bang from Tall One's room and I looked around, realizing that Tall One and Quiet One had left.

"Where did they go?" asked Church, seeming confused.

"I think to Tall One's room. Probably for Private Cuddly Time." I said, snuggling back into the blankets, the mystery solved.

"Meow... what _exactly _are they doing?" Church stressed, looking worried.

"I told you. Private Cuddly Time."

"But what are they doing?"

"Um... I don't know... I never really thought about it... what do they do during Private Cuddly Time? I've never really thought about it... I know that they... wrestle, I guess. I'm not sure..." I mused, thinking abstractly of the bits and pieces of their Private Cuddly Time that I'd gotten to see.

"It sounds a lot more... violent than our Cuddly Times, doesn't it?" asked Church.

I nodded, still thinking. I usually just saw them kidding, and then they started wrestling, and then I left. Because, y'know, Private Cuddly Time is private.

"Well, let's go check it out." Church said, leaping off the chair and startling me.

"Wha-what?" I asked, scrambling after him.

"You want to know, right? And how are we going to find out if not by looking?" at my reluctance, he continued, "You aren't scared are you?"

I was not scared.

"I am not scared."

"Then come look with me."

His logic was irrefutable. I couldn't think of a good excuse, let alone an actual reason. So I grudgingly nodded, following him. We crept slowly up to Tall One's bedroom, watching the door as if it was going to jump out and grab us.

At last we made it to the door. We carefully squeezed through the crack, looking around. They were on the bed, kissing. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a rather large stain on the floor-a glitter stain, right by the vanity table. I giggled to myself, remembering Church's shock with the glitter.

We watched them kiss for a few minutes before Quiet One pulled away and pointed to us.

Tall One looked around and made a face, leaping off the bed and trying to move us out. However, we weren't going to be moved. I wanted to KNOW what they did! So I darted around Tall One's arms, and moved to sit on the bed-the closer I could be to them, I figured, the better. I waited (quite patiently, I thought) for them to resume their activities.

But Quiet One didn't seem to like this. He picked me up and carried me out of the room, shutting the door. Tall One brought Church out. I darted back in. Quiet One brought me out. Church went back in. This continued a few times before they brought us out together, and _then_ shut the door.

Church sighed, "I really wanted to know what they did!"

"Me too..." I said, disappointed.

"It really does sound violent." he remarked as Tall One and Quiet One began their loudness behind the door.

"It sounds like wrestling." I said, listening in.

"Wrestling and cuddling. Strange combination..."

I shrugged, "They're strange. Tall one is strangely tall-"

"And sparkly." Church interjected.

"-and Quiet One is strangely quiet."

Church seemed to agree, and we abandoned our post at the door, wandering through the kitchen, where I nibbled a bit on the food set out. Then I remembered Church-he must be very hungry, I thought.

"Would you like some food?" I asked, and Church thanked me, delicately nibbling on the food. He didn't even eat half-out of some form of politeness I was sure. I ate a bite and insisted I wasn't hungry, so Church ate the rest. I would get Tall One to feed me again later.

We meandered out to the living room, Church absentmindedly wandering over to my Very Special Place. He scratched at the scratching post, but he seemed lost in his thoughts. I went over to him, making a split second decision and leaping onto his back.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Church yelped, spinning around, panicking.

"I'm sitting on you." And sitting on him I was, perched on his back. He was quite comfortable.

"Why are you sitting on me?"

"Because it's fun." And it was fun. I'd never been this tall before. I could see all sorts of things.

"Fine." To my surprise, Church walked around for a while with me sitting on him. I liked it. I could definitely see this becoming a permanent thing.

Church leapt onto the couch, and I started sliding down. I let out a (embarrassingly high-pitched) squeal as I struggled to stay on him. I ended up hanging onto his left leg. Church looked down at me and proceeded to fall off the couch laughing.

Apparently me clinging onto his leg as it danged off the couch was _funny_.

"Ow Church! You FELL ON ME!" I howled. Actually only his legs did, but I still couldn't move.

He leapt off of me, grinning, "You were dangling off of my leg."

I scowled at him, "So?"

"That was _adorable_!" he laughed, and I made a face, turning and walking away. I was not going to even dignify that with a response. I was _not_ adorable. Cute, maybe, but not _adorable_.

I had only gotten a few feet away when I felt Church coming up behind me.

"Meow."

I ignored him.

"Meow, I'm sorry."

I still ignored him.

"Forgive me Meow? Please, please, please?"

I ignored him... although I slowed my pace quite a bit.

"Please with... glitter on top?"

A smile made it's way onto my face, and I was barely movibg I was walking so slowly.

"Please with... ME ON TOP!"

And with that, Church tackled me.

"Well," I panted, a little stunned (y'know, cause there was a cat on me), "If you put it that way... you're forgiven."

After all, who could resist an apology with Church on top?

**Ookay, cute little ending there. I couldn't stop giggling at the thought of tiny little ball of fluff Chairman Meow hanging off of Church's leg. XD**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry. I'm so so so so so so sorry. It's been what… over two months? Yeah… life got really busy really fast. All of a sudden I had 6 hours of homework a day (not exaggerating), and as soon as I was done, all I wanted to do was go curl up in the fetal position. Or, y'know, read.**

**But here it is, with my humblest apologies. I promise-I VOW to you I will get this next chapter out faster. And it will be longer.**

**Oh and to anyone who's still reading this, go to my profile to check out the ah-may-zing fanart I got from FlyAwayDreams!**

I was just in the process of getting Church off of me (admittedly it was turning out to be easier said than done, because he was _heavy_), when Tall One and Quiet One came stumbling out of their bedroom. At the sight of us, they stopped, staring.

I stared back.

I may not have had any idea why this had started, but I'd had gone through this enough with Tall One to know a staring contest when it was started. But then Tall One pulled out his phone and clicked it. He said something to Quiet One and they both started laughing. I didn't get it, but I decided rather quickly to get Church off of me.

"Get off Church!" I said, trying to throw him off.

"Why? You got to sit on me!" Church complained.

"Yeah... but I'm not a giant cat!" I meowed angrily, finally managing to dart out from under him.

"I am _not_ giant, you are just small."

I scowled at him, but, to my chagrin, he simply smiled at me.

"You look quite adorable when you scowl like that." Church said, and my anger at being called _small_ simply dissipated. Church had called me _adorable_.

Church thought I was adorable. Ha-ha. Tall One could click his phone and laugh at us all he wanted, I had someone who thought I was _adorable. _

I beamed at him, ignoring the giggling humans in the background. For a long moment we stood just like that-centimeters away, me giving him the biggest smile known to man, and him giving me a small smile in return. Then I closed the distance and gave him a little lick on the cheek.

More giggling from the humans in the background. More snapping.

We smiled at each other for a little while longer.

"I'm sorry I called you small." he apologized.

"I'm sorry I called you giant." I smiled up at him, ignoring the fact that, standing, I barely reached his chin. Yeah, I was small...

He licked my cheek, purring slightly, and then he moved to the side, leaning down slightly.

"What?" I said, confused.

"I seem to remember you enjoying traveling this way?" Church said with a slight smile, and I grinned up at him as I leapt onto his back.

At this Quiet One and Tall One seemed to be having some sort of attack of 'aww'-ing and 'ooh'-ing. But I ignored them as Church walked past them, pretending they weren't there. Which is a pretty hard thing to do-when I don't give Tall One attention, he seems to get pouty and yell-y.

Church and I entertained ourselves for an hour or so, playing with my toys and talking. I liked talking to Church. I never got why humans liked it so much-it seemed boring. But with Church... we talked about everything. I told him about how Tall One rescued me, and about the various Petters and Kickers. Church got real tense when I told him about the Kickers, but he wouldn't say why.

I told him of the times that Quiet One had come around, and he filled in the gaps with memories of his own. Together we got a much firmer grip on the situation-or at least, we pretended that we understood it. Truthfully... I still felt like I barely understood half the stuff they did.

Humans may be good pets, but they are also confusing ones.

By then we were getting quite hungry, but Tall One and Quiet One were... otherwise engaged. They were kissing quite happily on the couch-they looked ready to have Private Cuddly Time right there! We skirted the edges of the room, nervous in case they decided to kick us out again. When Tall One began to make noise (those sounds I used to think meant he was hurt), I quickly darted out of the room, kicking the door shut as soon as Church was out as well.

We were breathing identical sighs of relief, when I realized a few things.

One, Tall One and Quiet One had been on the couch. The living room couch.

Two, the only door in the living room led to the outside.

Three, we were locked out. Of the apartment.

And I highly doubted Tall One or Quiet One would notice us gone for a while.

"Oh crap."

**I love you all sooooo much. I really really really do! **** Soooo… howabout a review? ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**First of all, let me apologize for being so so so very awful to everyone who is/was reading this. I made you wait... seven months? You should throw rocks at me, seriously, for being so crap at updating. BUT, it's the summer now, & I'm feeling productive. Ish. Well, I managed to write this all in one day! It's kind of short but hey, I'm totally ignoring other things I'm writing right now for you guys, so... :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who's still reading this. Seriously. You guys get cookies. And shrimp.**

We sat outside the door for a few minutes, but no one came out. It looked like we were stuck.

"It looks like we're stuck." I told Church, and he nodded.

We sat there for another few minutes. It was boring. Very boring. I wished for my toys. I missed them. Oh, how I had taken them for granted only a few minutes before, thinking of them as nothing more than simple distractions from the wonder that was Church (I was pretty sure I'd been an actor in a past life).

"What are we going to do? We can't stay out here forever, it's past dinner time!" Church said, looking alarmed. More alarmed than usual.

"Calm yourself. This has happened before. Well, not really, but it's kind of happened, sort of before."

Church looked at me. Probably because of my babbling.

"I mean, I've gotten stuck outside before. Granted, the door was actually still open, and it wasn't so much 'stuck outside' as 'running from Tall One's rage', but still. I have a plan."

"What's the plan? And why was Tall One mad at you?"

"It was nothing. His fault - he should not leave things on the floor if he doesn't want me to play with them!" I internally pouted for a few seconds, "Anyway, we just have to find dinner on our own. Come on, I'll show you."

We went down the stairs, me showing Church how to avoid the hole in one of the stairs (you'd think Tall One would've gotten around to fixing that), and slipped out the front door. We were outside.

It was less crowded than the last time I'd been out here alone, which was a good thing, because I really disliked large amounts of humans. By themselves, humans were good, but put a bunch of them together and all petters and cuddlers because kickers who didn't care about adorable little cats. It was horrible. Plus I could see where we were going better when not having my sight blocked by legs.

It was prettier outside now too, like one of Tall One's silky shirts, pinky-orangey-blue. The last time I'd been outside it was bright blue, and hot. I didn't like the heat, it made me sweat. And sweating is _not_ fashionable.

"Where are we going?" Church asked, sticking close to me. Aw. He was scared of the outside.

"When I was stuck outside before, I found out a wonderful secret. There are people who put dinner outside, just waiting for hungry cats to come and eat it."

"Really?"

"Yes! It's not exactly tuna, but it's still very, very good. Come on, let's go!" we dashed down the street, around a corner, around another corner, under a fence, and then I could smell it. Sure enough, we slipped into an alley behind a brightly-colored building, and there it was. Dinner for us, served up in perfect little white boxes.

I ran up and knocked them over, ripping them open to our eyes.

"Look, Church, this one even has little fish!"

"Those are shrimp."

"Alright, it has shrimp! And this one has noodles! NOODLES!" maybe I was playing up my excitement a little bit, but it was only because Church seemed so underwhelmed. Seriously. He was all stoic and... respectable.

Church nibbled on a piece of the little fish-shrimp, as he called them, and seemed to find them acceptable. I joined him in his consumption of the shrimp, finding them... different than most fish, but not in a bad way. Then we ate some white stuff, then something that tasted very, _very_ bad. And finally, the noodles.

I was slurping at the noodles (because, as anyone with any sense knows, slurping is the only way to eat noodles), and Church was as well, when suddenly I found myself pulled up to Church, our mouth's meeting as I realized we were both eating the same noodle. It was romantic. At least to me, Church just seemed a little confused. We pulled back, each eating our half of the noodle. I scooted closer to Church, bumping into him playfully. He glanced over and bumped back.

Before I knew what was happening, we were wrestling with each other, laughing as we rolled around. We stopped after a few minutes, laying beside each other and panting. That was fun. Church was fun to play with. Much better than a toy, or clothes. They didn't move and play and wrestle back, but Church did! And he was quite good at it too.

By now it was getting darker, and colder too. I didn't like it outside anymore. I missed Tall One and Quiet One. The last time I'd been outside it had been bright the entire time, and I'd gotten back before it had gotten cold and dark. It reminded me of before. Before Tall One had found me. I found myself longing for the warm familiarity of my bright home.

"I don't like it out here anymore." I whimpered, burrowing into Church's side.

"What? What's wrong Meow?" Church asked, turning over and nuzzling my head.

"It's dark. And cold. I wanna go home." I let out a pitiful and plaintive meow.

"It's okay, I'll get us home. Come on." Church shepherded me out of the alley, and we made our way down a street, under the fence, around a corner, and soon I was recognizing a few things from having seen them before. However before we could make our way back to my home, I found myself being picked up by a familiar-smelling human.

It was Tall One!

He was squeezing me close to him, saying something over and over again. Then he lifted me up to his face, talking more sternly now.

I assumed he was saying something like "I am so sorry for having private cuddly time in the living room where it is not supposed to happen, therefore causing you to be forced into the terrifying outside place, scarring you for the rest of your life."

He had strange black lines running down his face from his eyes, but I didn't think much of it. Tall One had been known to do strange things in the name of fashion. This would hardly be the strangest.

I could see Church going through the same treatment with Quiet One, although Quiet One seemed less hysteric, and his face was clear of any black lines, although it was strangely shiny.

Tall One was hugging me again, and rubbing my tummy, and-oh no, rubbing me against his cheek. Yep. I now had black stipes. And glitter. That was one lesson I'd learned fairly early - stay away from Tall One's face if you want to stay unmarked.

Tall One and Quiet One took me and Church inside, bringing us straight to the bedroom, placing us in the middle, and curling up around us. This was good. Better than being in that horrible, strange, sometimes fun, outside place.

I loved my Tall One. And I loved my Quiet One. And, of course, I loved my Church.

**Awww cuteness. Anyway. I have no plans for this story, and I need some. SO. Ideas as to what you'd like to see the cats do? Any adventures you'd like them to get into?**

**Special mentions to:**

**Pyro Band Ninja: Don't unlove my writing! :P  
OwlinAMinor: Because you reviewed Snapshots (like 2 months ago almost) and asked for this. It's really really late but HERE IT IS! :D**

**And, of course, to everyone who reviewed/read/looked at this for five seconds before clicking off while say 'whatttttttttttt?'**

**I love you all. Really. In a totally non-creepy way.**


End file.
